MY 1st:JAETILANAK
by azura kyosuke
Summary: KETIKA JAEJOONG MENJALANI TUGAS PERTAMANYA SEBAGAI KUNTILANAK ? DAN BERTEMU DENGAN CHANGMIN?APA YANG AKAN TERJADI?/ONESHOOT!/RnR PLEASE!


_**LEE HARIKA PRESENT**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MY 1st:JAETILANAK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SUM:KETIKA JAEJOONG MENJALANI TUGAS PERTAMANYA SEBAGAI KUNTILANAK(?) DAN BERTEMU DENGAN CHANGMIN?APA YANG AKAN TERJADI?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAST:KIM JAEJOONG(16th) X SHIM CHANGMIN(13th)**_

_**NUMPANG LEWAT:YOOCHUN & AUTHOR(15th)**_

_**RATED:K+**_

_**GENRE:HUMOR GAK JADI,HOROR GAK JADI,DAN SEMUANYA GAK JADI!HUAHAHAHA*PLUUK!* **_

_**DISKELEMER(?):BUKAN SEPENUHNYA HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DOUZO^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JAEJONG POV**_

SRAK!

SRAK!

Malam sunyi pekat hanya langit yang menampakan bulan purnama dengan cahaya yang redup sesekali bunyi gonggongan anjing yang saling bersahutan juga gesekan dedaunan dari pepohonan yang ini baru saja lewat jam setengah delapan namun para penduduk di desa ini tampaknya agak enggan membuat desanya jadi lebih hidup dan mereka tak menyadari bahwa jauh diluar sana tepatnya di hutan bambu tampak sesosok mahluk halus lebih tepatnya kuntilanak yang ternyata bergender namja itu duduk di sebuah batu besar .

Dimalam yang sunyi ini aku sendiri tiada yang menemani(u.u)*a\n:JRENG…JRENG..NONG(^o^)#dikejer jeje LANJUT!* ku dongakan kepalaku menatap rembulan yang entah kenapa sinarnya seakan sedang murung sama sepertiku HUUWAAA…AKU MAU MATI SAJA TOT)

Tapi bukannya aku sudah mati ya?dan jadi kuntilanak seperti ini padahalkan aku namja= =" huhh…sementang wajahku seperti yeoja mereka memberiku tugas dengan penampilan kuntilanak seperti ini padahalkan aku maunya jadi vampire kece seperti di twilight! jaeward cullen^^ .mau ditaruh mana mukaku coba kalau teman-teman sehidup tak sematiku malihat keadaanku yang seperti cih..cukup hanya penyebab kematianku saja yang memalukan MATI DISEREMPET ANDONG yeay ").

Sebenarnya ketika aku diserempet andong belum mati sih hanya saja tubuhku limbung ke jalan dan tertabrak mobil truk baru deh aku mati,mati di depan kakak kelas yang kusukai jung yunho SO SWEET(?)(dT_Tb)

"hh…tugas pertama sebaiknya aku latihan dulu"lirihku mengambil cermin berbentuk hello kity dibalik daster putih yang kugunakan*bayangin emak2 yang ambil duit di balik daster omo* eyeliner(?) tebal,lipstick merah darah(?),dan pernak-pernik yang dibuat oleh keybum, hantu yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai make up effect di AS namun meninggal karna tak sengaja terkena bom di pembuatan film action saat sedang bekerja

Huwaaa…beruntungnya aku bisa di makeup oleh keybum hyung

"perfect!"ucapku lalu memasukan cermin kebalik dasterku.

"hhm…ehmmm..hihi..hihi..hihi..hihiq..uhuk..uhuk"

Sekali lagi

"hihihihihihi….hihihihih…-"

BRUGH!

"auuhh…appo..ittai!"

Suara seperti orang jatung membuatku berhenti dari sesi latihanku(?) dan bangun ketika melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil bersarung(sedang meringis memegangi lututnya.

MY KORBAN^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHANGMIN POV**

"Minnie yakin mau pulang sendiri? Gak chunnie hyung temani?" Tanya chunnie hyung temanku yang baru saja jadi kekasihku kemarin sore 3 "tidak usah chunnie hyung Minnie bias pulang sendiri koq^^" ucapku dengan senyum mengembang di bibir dowerku*PLAK* "tapi inikan sudah malam Minnie~emang Minnie berani kalau ada hantu ganggu minnie di tengah jalan nanti?"yoochun hyung mencoba menakutiku "Minnie berani! Beda sama chunnie hyung,sama junsu hyung aja takut apalagi sama hantu"cibirku sambil mengeratkan sarung yang melingkar manis dipinggang kecilku pura-pura tak peduli dengan chunnie hyung yang tengah menatapku sebal lalu tersenyum sambil merangkulku erat aku yakin pipiku sudah merah seperti kimchi sekarang

"baiklah nae sarang"

.

.

.

.

"jinnagaborin..eorin sijoren..pungsoneul tago naraganun,hmm,,hmm..hhhmmm~"senandungku melewati jalan setapak yang begitu sepi menepis rasa takut yang bisakapan saja muncul

lewat hutan bambu atau jembatan ya?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri lalu kembali melangkahkan kakiku "lewat hutan bambu saja lebih dekat"

tak sampai 10 menit aku telah sampai ditengah hutan bambu suasana ini kuakui sedikit membuatku err…takut?

"hhm…ehmmm..hihi..hihi..hihi..hihiq..uhuk..uhuk"

Aku membeku pendengaranku salah?itu seperti suara menelan salivaku dan makin mengeratkan sarung yang kuslampirkan di lenganku

"han..dul..set lariii"aku berlari kesetanan sampai tak menyadari ada pohon di depanku

"hihihihihihi….hihihihih…-"

BRUG!

"auuhh…appo..ittai!" keluhku terduduk sambil mengusap lututku yang terantuk batu

Huwa lecet ottokhe?kaki mulusku ternodai T_ lama kemudian aku bangun dari posisiku menatap bayangan yang tak begitu jelas namun perlahan-lahan jelas menampakan sosok yang menakutkan.

**AUTHOR POV**

wajah changmin memucat saat sadar bahwa sosok yang berada di depannya kini hantu tepatnya kuntilanak atau reader bisaa…*PLAK*author ganggu* yang sedang menatapnya dengan serinnnnnnngai lebar juga lidah yang melet-melet tak jelas membuat changmin semakin ingin sekali mengusir mahluk halus itu tapi dengan apa ya?batu?dia bukan anjing,kayu?hah…sama saja!

"berdoa changmin,berdoa bukannya kau sudah hapal semua doa"ucap changmin gemetaran sial,yang ada diotaknya kini hanya doa makan saja(doa yang hapir satu kali dua puluh empat jam ia lantunkan-w-)

Dengan ragu,frustasi,dan rasa-rasa lainnya ia pun membaca doa itu..

_"Allahumma baarik llanaa fiima razaqtanaa waqinaa adzaa ban-naar"_

Artinya :  
Yaa Allah, berkatilah rezeki yang engkau berikan kepada kami, dan peliharalah kami dari siksa api neraka.

dengan taku-takut ia membuka sebelah matanya yang tadi terpejam erat betapa terkejutnya ia ketika kuntilanak yang mengganggunya tadi lari tunggang langgang sambil berteriak "AMPUUN!JANGAN MAKAN AKU Huwaaa…umma!jung yunho hyung saranghae"(?)

sungguh teriakan itu membuat changmin sweetdrop(-_-)++.sepertinya yang patut ia ceritakan kepada namjachingunya bahwa kita dapat menahlukan kuntilanak dengan sebuah DOA MAKAN?0.O)

.

.

.

.

.

END

Satu lagi Hehehe.. ff geje dari zura u.u)

Mohon diripiu^^*BOW


End file.
